Dinorama
by Torotyrannus15
Summary: The cast of the Futurama series is re imagined as dinosaurs! Together, Fryceratops and Bendactyl must survive the harsh challenges of the ancient world, and will Fryceratops ever be accepted by the one dinosaur he loves? I came up with this hole thing in less than 2 minutes. Impressed? You ought to be.
1. Chapter 1: Dawn

It's me again! Wow! hard to belive that im already writing my third ever fanfic! im sure all of you will enjoy this, especially since there is a huge ammount of Freela in it. also, has anyone seen the episode Naturama? Great episode, and it sort of plays into this. Enjoi.

Torotyrranus15

* * *

"Of all God's creatures, none are as incredible nor as amazing as the Dinosaurs. The largest beasts since creation, they reigned for hundreds of millions of years, and this is when our story takes place. 100,000,000 years ago, it was a fight for survival, and only the strong, the brave, the quick, and the smartest will make it in this unforgiving time, a time of Dinosaurs."

* * *

It was a bright, warm sunrise on this day long ago in the valley, and as the sunlight shone through the trees, the valley's inhabitants began to awaken. They yawned, bellowing from their great jaws. These were the dinosaurs. The most spectacular of evolution's results. Many dinosaurs, great and small, awoke and began their daily survival strategy: Eat, Move, and Dont get eaten. One dino in particular, a Bendactyl, had just awoken, and now leaped from his perch in a high Cycad tree and flapped his leathery, grey wings through the forest, searching for a friend of his. He was small, only two meters tall, but he was not in the least timid. As he flew higher, he saw a pair of Stygymoloch bashing their heads together aggressivly.

"Hah hah! Stupid dome-heads." the pterosaur chuckled. "They'll never learn that when it comes to displaying dominence, the reptile with the biggest roar comes out on top." just then an earth-shaking bellow sounded throughout the trees, and the dome-heads ran in terror. "YIKES! Okay, now that was domination." the Bendactyl said in worry as he flew speedily away. He soon came across a small lake in the middle of the trees. "Might as well grab some breakfast while I'm here." he folded his wings and plunged down towards the water's surface. He plunged his long beak into the water, and came out holding a large orange fish that he gulped down greedily. Suddenly, a large red Zoidberg-esque Eurypterid burst from the water.

"HEY! That was my fish!" it said, angrily snapping his claws.

"Yeah? Well tough luck, sea scorpian! It's already in my dino-bowals." the Bendactyl rudely retorted.

"Stupid vertibrates." the Eurypterid groaned as he dove back under the water.

"Bite my scaly dino ass!" the Bendactyl yelled back. The Bendactyl then soared towards a flat, rocky hill where a large, orange creature was still sleeping. The Bendactyl landed on the beast's horned head. "Hey! Rise and shine, Fryceratops!" the pterosaur shouted. The behemoth known as Fryceratops stirred, yawned, and opened his eyes.

"Oh, morning Bendactyl." Said the Fryceratops. He was over 40 feet long and 20 feet tall with bright orange skin with two five foot-long horns on his brow, and a shorter, but equally sharp horn on his snout. "Wanna know about the dream I had last night? It was all about me and L-"

"Enough with the lame dreams!" the Bendactyl rudely interrupted. "They're always about the same thing! For God's sake, give it up, will you?! It's never gonna happen!"

"Oh shut your beak, Bendactyl! As a dinosaur, I have a right to my thoughts." Fryceratops angrily replied. Bendactyls were well known for their rudness, and nobody else in the valley had any idea why Fryceratops was best friends with one. Fryceratops stood up and began walking down the hill. "Come on. Let's get something to eat with the other herbivores. Hopefully, the predators aren't awake yet."

"No worries, pal. The apex predators always sleep in. They like waiting for their prey like you to fatten up before being eaten. As for the lesser carnivores, well, you'll protect me, right buddy?"

"Of course, Bendactyl. You're my best friend in the whole valley. I'd never let some scawny raptor chomp you." Fryceratops told his friend.

"Thanks, man. You're a life saver." Bendactyl replied greatfully. The two dinosaurs had now reached the bottom of the hill and entered the lush forest, filled with all sorts of tasty plants and insects. Fryceratops started munching on some ferns while Bendactyl flew up and began snapping up bugs in his beak.

"Come on. Let's go find Hermecephalus and Farnsesaurolophus. They probably have something interesting to say." Fryceratops said.

"Alright, but stay away from that Randysaurus. I hate that lizard." replied Bendactyl.

"Whatever you say, Bendactyl." the companions soon came across their fellow herbivores, Hermecephalus and Farnsesaurolophus, who were browsing among the shrubs and ferns. Hermecephalus was a green Ankylosaur with a brown underbelly who was 8 feet smaller than Fryceratops, and Farnsesaurolophus was a light tan-colored Parasaurolophus with a deep yellow crest on his head. "Hey guys. How's it going?" Fryceratops asked

"Oh, hey Fryceratops. Hey Bendactyl. We were just eating and thinking about the future." Hermecephalus answered.

"Speaking of the future, shall we bet on who gets eaten today?" said Bendactyl. It was a thing among herbivore friends. They always made bets on which would get snatched by a carnivore each day. Last time, they all bet on Farnsesaurolophus.

"Okay." Hermecephalus answered. "I'll bet half my family's territory that Fryceratops gets eaten today, and I think we all know by who."

"I agree. I bet 40 Ginko fruits that Fryceratops becomes lunch for you-know-who." Farnsesaurolophus said.

"What?! Why are you all betting on my life? I'm the biggest of all of you!" Fryceratops angrily retorted.

"They make a pretty good point, Fryceratops." Bendactyl said to his friend. "I mean, you're not the toughest-

"That's me." Hermecephalus interrupted.

"-or the smartest-"

"That's me." Farnsesaurolophus added.

"and you're definatly not the coolest of us. That would be me, Bendactyl. But then again, you just might be the bravest dinosaur in the whole valley. Nobody even thinks of doing what you try to do."

"Dats true, mon. The other dinosaurs all think you're insane. Honestly, why do you keep trying? There is no possible way that it could even be the slightest bit plausible, and one day you'll get yourself killed if you keep going on like you are." Hermecephalus said.

"Speaking of which, guess what Fryceratops was dreaming about last night." Bendactyl said.

"Seriously Fryceratops, again?! I will never understand why you think this is at all possible." Farnsesaurolophus said back. "It doesn't make and ounce of sense."

"Shut up, all of you! Just beacause there are some complications, it doesn't mean what you all say it does." shouted an angry Fryceratops. "Also, has anyone seen Kifoolasuchus or Amydon?"

"Knowing them, they're probaby mating behind a rock, or being eaten alive by raptors" said Hermecephalus. Right then, Kifoolasuchus crawled from under a bush. He was 10 foot long green salamander-creature that could stand his hind legs when he wanted.

"Oh, hello everyone." he said. "Amydon and I were just mating behind a rock when we heard you talking." Amydon then came out of the bush, her feathers all ruffled. She was a slender, pink-feathered dinosaur with frilly black plumage, and she was Kifoolasuchus's mating partner, and to them, mating season never seemed to end.

"Did we really have to stop just so you could talk with your male-friends, Kiffy?" she said, quite annoyed.

"Oh, I'm sorry my love, but I didn't think it would be very polite to go on fornicating behind our friends' backs." Kifoolasuchus said.

"Well with all that aside, I have some good news everyone!" Farnsesaurolophus excitedly said. "It's mating season for my species, but alas I'm too old to do any of the good stuff, so I'm making my grandson, Cubert Farnsesaurolophus, court all the younger females in the herds this year. Come on out, Cubert." as he said this, a younger, smaller Farnsesaurolophus with an orange crest reluctantly stepped out of the bushes.

"Come on, grampa. You know I'm not old enough for this yet. Besides, I was planning on spending the rest of the day rolling in mud with Dwight Conradosaurus." Cubert said to his grandfather.

"You're going to do what I say no matter how immoral or twisted it is!" Farnsesaurolophus angrily retorted. Cubert just sighed. Just then, Hermecelphalus's son Dwight Conradosaurus crawled out of the bushes.

"What's goin' on Cubert? I thought we were gonna play in the mud." he said.

"We can't. My grandpa wants us to try and court females this mating season." Cubert told his friend.

"Wait just a second." Hermecephalus cut in. "I'm not letting my son near any females until he is good and ready!"

"Hey, I never said anything about Dwight! In fact I'm begining to have second thoughts about making Cubert do this." Farnsesaurolophus said with a nervous tone in his voice.

"Will you idiots shut up already!?" Bendactyl aggressivly squawked. "With you fools yelling at eachother, it would be no surprise to me if a gigantic theropod suddenly burst through-" he never got to finish his sentence. Almost as if one cue, a thunderous, blood-curdling roar ripped through the sky, signaling the arrival of an apex predator.

"Sweet iguana of Gondwana! What on earth was that!?" Hermecephalus exclaimed in fear. But nobody answered him. They all knew what was coming, every living thing within earshot did. Cubert and Dwight ran underneath Hermecephalus as the ground began to rapidly shake with the footsteps of a terrifying behemoth, heading straight for them. The herbivores were too terrifyed to run as another roar resinated through the the trees. It was getting closer, fast.

"Everybody, RUN!" Kifoolasuchus yelled as he and Amydon took off running, but the others weren't quick enough. Suddenly, a gigantic, purple behemoth burst from the trees and roared it's ungodly roar, it's single eye glaring down at it's prey. Fryceratops screamed,

"LEELASAURUS REX!"


	2. Chapter 2: The Chase

**I'm back! Before we get started again, PLEASE, and I can't stress this enough, IGNORE the K+ rating. I had no idea what the ratings meant at the time, and my mother **

**got all mad about the mating thing, so please ignore it, for i will never, ever do it gain in this story, I swear. This should be rated M or T, and I was an idiot. so, just ignore **

**everything having to do with...that. Anyway, surprised? Leela is a tyrannosaurus rex!**

* * *

Hermecephalus, Bendactyl, and Farnsesaurolophus stood frozen in terror at the sight of Leelasaurus rex, but Fryceratops was looking at her for another reason. To him,

this 30 foot tall, 50 foot long monster was a thing of beuty. He looked up at her long, purple ponytail and her single, glowing eye. Leelasaurus rex was also glaring at

Fryceratops, but for a very different reason; Leelasaurus HATED Fryceratops. Whenever she went out hunting, she saw him there. She had tried to kill him many, many

times, but he always escaped. Oftentimes her food got away because HE distracted her. This time, she would't screw up.

"RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNN!" Bendactyl shouted at the top of his lungs. Leelasaurus rex roared again, and the herbivores, including Fryceratops, ran

for their lives, and Leela charged right after them. She went after Farnsesaurolophus, who was frantically running and screaming.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH! I'm too old to die!" he screamed. Leela was about to snap his spine with her monstrous jaws, but suddenly, Hermecephalus charged and

rammed into the carnivore, knocking her to the ground. She stood up and roared at the strong herbivore, who growled back, and swung his clubbed tail at the predator,

just missing her. Enraged, Leelasaurus clamped her jaws onto Hermecephalus's neck, but thankfully Hermecephalus's armored hide protected him from harm. He shoved

Leelasaurus rex off of him and she slammed into a tree. She snarled, but then saw Fryceratops attempting to hide in a bush. Her anger aroused, she ran over and tore

through the shrubbery with her razor-sharp teeth and exposing Fryceratops.

"Umm..hi!" he said stupidly. Leela roared and chased him through the trees as Fryceratops screamed like a fool. Bendactyl was flying overhead, just managing to keep up

with the stampeding dinosaurs.

"*Pant!* *pant!*, Don't worry Fryceratops! *pant!* I'll save you!" he then hurled a very large coconut at Leelasaurus rex. It hit her right on the back of the head. She

turned and snarled at the pterosaur, looking away just long enough for Fryceratops to scramble behind a cluster of giant ferns, concealing him. Leelasaurus looked around

for her prey, but couldn't see him. She searched through the foliage, coming awefully close to where Fryceratops was hiding. He would have been discovered and torn to

peices, had his faithful best friend not descended and yelled, "Hey, carnivore! Bite my scaly dino ass! Also, you're fat!" Leelasaurus rex was not at all happy.

"How dare you!" she aggressivly roared at the flying reptile. "I maintain a healthy weight of 7 tonnes and 9,000 kilograms! You've got some nerve calling me fat! Perhaps

I will bit your scaly dino ass!" she lunged at Bendactyl, who frantically flapped higher into the trees.

"I didn't mean it literally!" He shouted. Leelasaurus then snapped the tree trunk in half with one bite of her jaws, but Bendactyl was too slow to fly away in time. He fell

from his perch and landed right in front of Leela's gigantic foot. She raised her foot to step on him, but suddenly, Fryceratops charged out of his hiding place to his friend's

rescue.

"HEY! Leave him alone! It's me you want!" he yelled. Leelasaurus narrowed her eye in hatred as she turned to look at him.

"You." she manacingly said.

"RUN FRYCERATOPS!" Bendactyl screeched. Fryceratops immediatly broke into a run, with Leelasaurus rex right on his tail. Fryceratops ran as fast as he could,

never looking back. He was tiring fast, as his kind wasn't built to run. Suddenly, Leelasaurus leaped onto his back and caused him to crash into the dirt. He moaned in

pain as he pushed himself up, but he was suddenly pushed down by a huge, purple foot. Leelasaurus rex stood over him, forcing him to the ground with her strong leg as

she leaned in to sink her fangs into Fryceratops's hide. Suddenly, Leelasaurus was pelted with rocks from behind. She turned to face her assailent, and saw that it was

Bendactyl, Kifoolasuchus, and Farnsesaurolophus. "Get off him, you 10-ton Mezazoic meatbag!" yelled Bendactyl.

"I told you, I only weigh 7 tonnes!" Leelasaurus screamed, but it baught Fryceratops just enough time to stand back up and run for it. Leelasaurus snarled in anger as her

prey got away, and chased after him again. As they disappeared among the foliage, Hermecephalus arrived with Amydon, Cubert, and Dwight riding on him.

"Quick! Get on my back." he said. "We'll head 'em off at the ravine!" the other dinosaurs climbed onto their larger friend, who then raced off in the direction their friend

had gone. Fryceratops had run out of the forest and into a dry ravine, with Leelasaurus rex hot on his tail. Fryceratops quickly tried to climb up the other side, but

Leelasaurus rex grabbed his tail in her teeth and threw him against the opposite side of the ravine with incredible strenght. Fryceratops winced with pain as his back was

badly bruised, but once he opened his eyes he realized he had far bigger troubles. Leelasaurus rex was stomping directly towards him. She was very angry now.

"Why is it that whenever I go hunting, YOU'RE always there every time?!" she yelled in rage. "I always see your grinning little face no matter where I am or what I

threaten to do to you! Is this some kind of game to you!? Am I just some dinosaur that you enjoy peeping at?! Well, I hate it! And I hate you! Now, I can smell a

wounded Muttaburosaurus around here somewhere, and when I'm done ripping it's throat out, YOU had better be gone, or so help me, I will do things no self-respecting

carnivore should ever do to it's prey, to you! UNDERSTAND!?"

"Y-y-yes-s!" Fryceratops squeaked in horror. Leelasaurus just snorted and stomped away. Cries of terror and ripping flesh followed shortly after. Fryceratops quickly

scrambled into the trees and didn't stop until he accidently crashed into Hermecephalus, sending the others on his back flying.

"What the hell, mon?! Why'd ya do dat for?" Hermecephalus said.

"Oww, my back. Also, my appendix. I think it might be failing." Farnesaurolophus moaned.

"Shmeez, man! What the shmell is going on?" Amydon said in shock.

"Sorry, everyone." Fryceratops apologized. "I was just trying to get away before Leelasaurus rex turned me into lunchmeat."

"Well, the important thing is that she did not. You really must give up this crazy obsession with her." Kifoolasuchus very seriously said. It's clear that you love Leelasaurus

rex, but it is much more clear that she doesn't love you back. The exact opposite, in fact!" as Kifoolasuchus said this, a sullen look spread across Fryceratops's face. He

knew that Leelasaurus hated him, but he loved her, more than any dinosaur could love another. Nothing would ever change that, but it seemed like only a distant dream.

"Hey, knock it off, Kifoolasuchus! Let Fryceratops dream! We all know how much he loves Leela, and how tragically hopeless his love is!" Bendactyl yelled, albeit

insultingly. Fryceratops's frown merely widened, and he turned and strolled sadly away. "Oh, great. See what you did, Kifoolasuchus? Now Fryceratops is heartbroken."

as the pterosaur and the amphibian argued, Fryceratops walked away sadly into the trees. He knew that the only dinosaur he truly loved wanted him dead, but he just

couldn't let go. He loved Leelasaurus rex, and was determend to one day prove it, but how? Whenever he tried to speak to Leelasaurus like a civilized dinosaur, she got

angry and tried to kill him. Fryceratops sighed. He just needed to be alone for a while, so he walked off in the diection of the lake.

That evening...

"..AND THAT CONCLUDES THE VALLEY NEWS AT SUNSET. TOMMOROW'S STORY: ARE THE HERBIVORES GETTING BRAVER? AN

ALLOSAURUS WITH A BUSTED RIBCAGE SAYS YES. GOODNIGHT EVERYONE." Morbosaurus bellowed from the top of the rocky hill at the center of the

valley, so loud that everyone could hear. Fryceratops wasn't listening. He was sitting by the lake shore by himself, watching fish and shrimp swim in the water in front of

him. He was lonely. He then heard the flapping of small wings, but he didn't look up. It was Bendactyl.

"Hey, buddy." he said as he landed near his friend's head. "How's it going?" Fryceratops just sighed and looked away. A frown grew on Bendactyl's face. "C'mon, man.

Don't be so upset. Kifoolasuchus didn't know what he was saying. It's not you who's the problem, it's Leelasaurus! It's not your fault she was born an apex predator, it's-"

"It doesn't matter what Kifoolasuchus said." Fryceratops suddenly interrupted. "It's obvious that I have no common sense. I try to make a romantic gesture towards

Leelasaurus rex, she threatens to kill me, and I still keep doing it! I'm clearly just some idiot lizard with a brain the size of a pea." Bendactyl hated seeing his best friend so

distraught.

"Don't berate yourself like that, Fryceratops. Why don't we head down to the Slurm swamp. A big drink o' that sludge always cheeres you up." he said.

"Can't." Fryceratops lamented. "That big toad thing is hogging up the whole quagmire again. Gosh, I hate him."

"Hey! I'll bet Leelasaurus rex goes to the Slurm swamp too sometimes, so she must hate that giant toad too! I think you guys just might have something in common!"

Bendactyl said with great excitment. Fryceratops just groaned.

"Please, why would a ladysaur like her ever drink from a slimy, gross place like the Slurm swamp? I don't have anything in common with Leelasaurus rex, and I never

will. Maybe I should just give up."

"HEY! Never, ever give up! No matter how fruitless your efforts seem, never give up, and never give in." Bendactyl said. "If you give up on something you feel is

important once, you'll give up on everything in the future, and you'll waste your entire life. You can't let that happen, and I won't let you let yourself..do..that, or

something. The point being, don't give up on Leelasaurus rex. You love her, and if the time I spent with that Eudimorphodon meant anything, it's that love is powerful, and

not to give up, I think."

"Thanks, Bendactyl. That was a very emotional speech." Fryceratops said, his hopes rising.

"See? Everything's better, all thanks to me, Bendactyl." at that moment, Zoid-ypterid crawled out of the lake in front of the dinosaur friends.

"Hello, reptiles." he said. "You there, pterosaur. I belive you owe me a fish, seeing as you plundered one from my claws earlier this morning."

"I thought I told you to bite my scaly dino ass!" Bendactyl angrily replied. Zoid-ypterid was quickly angered.

"How dare you, reptile! My kind have been scuttling throughout land and sea long before your kind first developed spines! Now I will cut you!" Zoid-ypterid tried to shred

Bendactyl's wings with his claws, but was met by a very angry roar from Fryceratops.

"Hey! Leave Bendactyl alone!" he yelled. "I could crush your outer exoskeleton right now if I wanted to! So get out!"

"Whoop! Whoop! Whoop! Whoop!" Zoid-ypterid squealed as he scuttled back into the water.

"Wew! Thanks for saving my ass back there, pal." Bendactyl said to Fryceratops.

"No problem, Bendactyl. Say, let's go to the Slurm swamp. I'm in the mood for a drink, and I think somebody needs to be taught a little lesson."

"Now THERE'S the Fryceratops I know!" Bendactyl laughed. The two friends headed off in the direction of the Slurm swamp. Little did they know, so was Leelasaurus

rex.

* * *

**Well? How was that? I love this story, and I'm sure all U others will. Anyway, I'd like to send a big tank-you out to TheAnnoyingAlien, the first to reveiw on this fic. So, **

**Tank-you, TheAnnoyingAlien. Bon Voyage, others! 4-now. **


	3. Chapter 3: The Swamp and A Surprise

**Hiiii, everybody! Wow, I am updating the hell out of this fic! A byproduct of my fruitful imagination, no doubt. I'm still grateful to TheAnnoyingAlien for reading and liking this, and so on.**

**I'm sure you're all wondering, "Where's Nibbler?" or, "When's Scruffy gonna appear?" or perhaps, "When'll Zapp Brannigan be introduced?" and all that. Rest assured,**

**they will each appear in this fic soon, very soon.**

**I own nothing**

* * *

The sun was going down in the valley, but Fryceratops and his good friend Bendactyl were headed towards a special place for a drink. They shortly arrived at their destination: the Slurm swamp. A wide, shallow marsh that held thousands of gallons of the sickly green liquid known as slurm. The slurm was produced from the abdomens of the hundreds of thousands of fat, brown slugs that hung around the bog, constantly slarping out slurm from their behinds. Each Slurm slug was 1/2 Bendactyl's size, and the swamp was likely the only place they existed. Fryceratops was one of the few dinosaurs that enjoyed the slime's taste, and drank from the every few days or so. This time, however, another creature was sitting on a boulder sticking out of the slurm, a gigantic toad. He was over 12 feet tall was loathed by many in the valley. The creature saw Fryceratops and Bendactyl approach the edge of the bog.

"Hey! I thought I tolds yous to gets lost!" it angrily said to Fryceratops.

"Hey, don't you talk to Fryceratops that way, you jerk!" Bendactyl retorted.

"Yeah. Just because you live here and are highly repulsive and annoying, doesn't mean that the slurm swamp belongs to you!" Fryceratops asserted himself.

"Says whos?" the toad rudely retorted.

"Says me." said a very ticked Fryceratops. Fryceratops then snorted and pawed the ground threateningly, but the toad just eyeballed him. Fryceratops snarled and charged the toad and knocked him into the goo with a splash.

"All rights, all rights! I'm goin's! Nos need to gets all testy." the toad said as he crawled out of the slurm and hopped away. Fryceratops smiled. He had beaten a bully, and now everybody could share the swamp.

"Wooo! Awesome, Fryceratops! You OWNED that fool!" Bendactyl cheered as he lighted back down onto Fryceratops's head.

"Thanks, Bendactyl. I feel much better." Fryceratops said as he bent down his head to drink the slurm he was standing in. Soon, other dinosaurs came out of the foliage to drink some slurm, and few of them thanked Fryceratops for driving the toad away. Just then, Hermecephalus, Kifoolasuchus, and Amydon appeared and walked down to the swamp's edge. "Oh, hey guys." Fryceratops said to his friends.

"Oh, hey Fryceratops." Amydon said back. "We were just grazing when we saw you beat up that grumpy old toad. That was pretty clool."

"Indeed. I thaught for sure that he was going to barf on you." Kifoolasuchus added.

"Thanks, you guys." said Fryceratops. "But Bendactyl's the one who really deserves your respect. He's the one who encouraged me to stand up to that slimy amphibian.

No offense, Kifoolachus."

"None taken." Kifoolasuchus replied.

"C'mon, everybody! Let's have us a big drink o' slurm!" Bendactyl cheerfully yelled. The others cheered as well, and then they all bent down and took a big, long drink of the slurm. Bendactyl then wiped a few drops of slurm from his beak and flew over to a brown-leafed fern and snipped off a big leaf in his beak and fluttered back over to Fryceratops, who was still slurping slurm. "Hey, Fryceratops!" Bendactyl said. "Light up this Cigaro leaf for me, will ya'?"

"Sure Bendactyl." Fryceratops then quickly scraped his horn against a rock, creating a spark, which flew up into the air and landed on Bendactyl's Cigaro leaf, causing it to burn slowly.

"Ahh, that's the stuff." Bendactyl said as he took the leaf in his fingers to exhale some smoke, and took a sip of slurm. "Drinkin' slurm and smokin' Cigaro leaves. You guys want any?"

"Sure. I'll have a leaf." Amydon answered. Bendactyl grabbed another leaf, lit it with his own, and tossed it to Amydon. she gladly sucked on it and exhaled a very large amount of smoke. Hermecephalus looked disgusted.

"You guys seriously shouldn't be smokin' raw Cigaro leaf like dat." he said. "It'll corrupt your bloodstream and make you look disgusting."

"Oh, shplease," Amydon scoffed. "as if I'll ever not look good. Don't you think I look good, Kiffy?" Kifoolasuchus was extremely flustered as Amydon struck a sexy pose in front of him, a wide, naughty grin spreading across her face. Kifoolasuchus was twitching like heck, and began stuttering like an idiot.

"C'mon you guys. Let's forget about the leaves and focus on the slurm, shall we?" Fryceratops said. Suddenly, the dinosaurs heard a distant rumbling sound, almost like footsteps. The dinosaurs around the marsh started growling nerviously as the noise got louder. Fryceratops glanced down and saw ripples forming in the slurm, growing with each rumble. All the slurm slugs panicked and slithered into the stagnant pool of their own excretions. Something was wrong, very wrong. A few of the other dinosaurs screeched and dashed into the safety of the brush, and others came running out of the bushes and across the swamp, clearly running away from something. Fryceratops's eyes widened in realization and fear. He said to his friends, "Guys! We gotta run for it!" But it was too late. Out of nowhere, a huge object exploded from the brush and grapped a screaming Edmontosaurus by the neck. It was Leelasaurus rex! With a sickening 'crriiikkkk', she snapped the creature's neck and killed it. Strangely, she did not eat the carcass, but merely dropped it to the ground, and bent over for a drink of slurm. After slurping several dozen gallons of the drink, she looked up again, and stared directly at Fryceratops and the others. They were too terrifyed to move, and Fryceratops kept expecting her to charge over and rip his head off. However, she merely narrowed her eye at them and snorted in annoyence, and then grabbed the carcass in her jaws and dragged it away into the brush. Fryceratops was utterly stunned. "Let's forget the slurm and get out of here." he said urgently.

"Agreed." said Hermecephalus.

"Good idea." added Kifoolasuchus

"No questions asked." said a fearful Amydon. With that, they all ran into the trees, away from the swamp save for Bendactyl, who lingered on a log. He was very suspicious.

"Hold up, guys. There's something I wanna check out. I'll catch ya' later." he said, not really caring whether the others heard him or not. He took a puff of his Cigaro leaf, flapped his wings, and soared into the air. He flew across the swamp, heading in the direction Leelasaurus rex went. He exhaled more smoke from his leaf. There was something odd about Leelasaurus rex. Normally, she would have tried to brutily murder Fryceratops upon seeing him, but this time she had surprisingly held back. That was not like her at all. There was a rule among carnivores, and they all knew what it was: never go after other animals if you already have food. Leelasaurus of course obeyed this all-important law, but she still would have attempted to kill Fryceratops out of anger and hate. So why didn't she? Something was up, and Bendactyl was going to find out what. The sun had dipped further behind the horizon, and it would be dark soon. Bendactyl took another puff from his leaf and tapped it lightly to shake off a few ashes, and he flew on. He soon caught sight of Leelasaurus rex as she walked through the trees, still dragging the Edmontosaurus carcass in her jaws. _"How come she isn't eating it?"_ Bendactyl thaught. Suddenly, Leelasaurus stopped. She sniffed the air, and turned to look at Bendactyl high above. "Shit! I shoulda' stayed upwind!" Bendactyl cursed to himself. Fortunately, Leelasaurus paid no heed to the small smoking pterosaur, and merely turned away and kept walking. Bendactyl swiftly plunged down into the trees so he could follow without being seen. After another few minutes of stalking, Leelasaurus rex stomped out of the trees and into a grassy clearing. Bendactyl hid himself among the leaves and branches, keeping a close eye on her. She dropped the carcass near a large cluster of ferns, and briefly glanced around, making sure that no other dinosaurs were around. The ferns rustled.

"It's ok, you can come out now, Nibbler. It's only me." Leelasaurus rex whispered into the ferns. Almost immediatly, a small, black, slightly pudgy theropod dinosaur with a peach-colored muzzle and underbelly crawled out of the ferns. He also had a cape of bright red feathers on his shoulders, 2 long fangs, and a skinny white-tipped horn on his forehead. The cute little dinosaur known as Nibbler made a cute scrabbling sound and snuggled against Leelasaurus's head, and she layed down on her stomach and lovingly licked Nibbler with her big, thick toungue. Leelasaurus then ripped a large chunk of meat from the carcass and gave it to Nibbler, who quickly devoured it and belched satisfyingly. Leelasaurus just chuckled and nuzzled him again. Bendactyl was taken aback at what he saw. He needed to tell Fryceratops about this. As he slowly crept away, he accidently stepped on a twig, making it snap. Leelasaurus heard the noise, and immediatly stood up and roared in Bendactyl's direction, almost giving the pterosaur a heart attack. Afterwords, Leelasaurus rex laid back down, and Nibbler snuggled up into her tiny arms and fell asleep as the sun went down. The tender moment was utterly stupifying to Bendactyl.

"I gotta tell Fryceratops." Bendactyl said quietly as he fluttered away.

* * *

**Another chapter done. This was a long one, and I look forward to your reviews. Torotyrranus15 out!**


	4. Chapter 4: How It Goes Down

**Here's chapter 4 folks. I haven't updated this fic in a while, so I brainstormed, and out this came.**

* * *

Bendactyl flew through the darkening sky as fast as he could. He had just discovered something shocking about Leelasaurus rex. He could see stars up ahead. It would be night soon. He flapped his wings faster and faster, and he soon grew tired. He descended and lighted down among the thick trees of the forest. After he caught his breath, he decided to rest and think this thing over. He replayed the scene in his head. He had followed Leelasaurus rex to see what she was up to,and had discovered a shocking truth: Leelasaurus was secretly posing as a mother figure for a little dinosaur she called Nibbler. This proved that she wasn't the ravenous killing machine that everyone thought she was.

"Gosh, how am I going to explain this to Fryceratops?" He asked himself. Fryceratops was madly in love with Leelasaurus rex, but she wanted him dead. This little discovery could change everything. Maybe he should tell his other friends first. Perhaps they would understand.

Bendactyl then heard a rustle in the bushes. He prepared himself to soar away, but relaxed when the creature revealed itself. It was a small, grey, and furry rat-like mammal.

"Who are you?" Bendactyl asked the critter.

"I'm Scruffy..the early mammal." It answered. For a moment, both were silent. Suddenly, the ground to shake with huge, heavy footsteps. Scruffy, the early mammal ran back into the foliage, but Bendactyl was petrified with fright. Leelasaurus rex must've come after him! Bendactyl was about to fly away, but a HUMONGOUS dinosaur suddenly burst through the trees in front of him. Bendactyl cringed in fear, but then realized that the bright yellow behemoth wasn't attacking. He got a better look at it. It was a very fat, yellow sauropod, one of the smaller varieties, but still huge nonetheless. Bendactyl quickly remembered that this particular dinosaur was well known throughout the valley.

"Ah, hello fine lad. Out for an evening stoll, are we?" The beast said to him as it looked down at him with its blue eyes.

"Hey there, Hedonismosaurus. I'm just stretchin' the old wings tonight." Bendactyl answered. Hedonismosaurus chuckled.

"Yes, I see. Y'know, I know a wonderful tar pit where you and I could blissfully indulge ourselves. In fact I'm heading there myself right now. Care to join me?" He asked.

"Nah. I got something important to tell my pal Fryceratops. I'll have to reschedule." Bendactyl replied.

"Suit yourself." Hedonismosaurus said as he ate a huge mouthful berries and stomped off. "Oh, and tell your friends about the tar pits. I just love indulging with company."

"Yeah, sure thing." Said Bendactyl as he flew away. It had gotten completely dark while Bendactyl had been speaking with the hedonistic sauropod. The small pterosaur flew farther, scanning the land below for Fryceratops. After another 20 minutes, Bendactyl spotted several shapes of sleeping dinosaurs below. He lighted down, and sure enough, it was Fryceratops, Amydon, Hermecephalus, Kifoolasuchus, and Farnsesaurolophus. They were all soundly asleep, and were huddled around Fryceratops. Bendactyl landed on said dinosaur's head and softly spoke into his ear.

"Psst! Fryceratops! Wake up!" He whispered. The large orange beast merely groaned and turned his head. Bendactyl groaned and flew off in search of a certain someone that he could talk to.

* * *

"So you see, I didn't know who else I could possibly come to. There's something really important that I need to tell Fryceratops, but he's asleep right now, and I'm really confused whether I should tell him or not, depending on the outcome."

Bendactyl was sitting in a cave in a mountainside, explaining his situation to a good advisor, a creature known as the Reverend Lionel Preacherdactylus. The larger, purple and grayish colored pteranodon listened intently to Bendactyl's words as the two sat in his cave. When Bendactyl finished, Preacherdactylus spoke up.

"I see." He said. "So you just discovered that the apex predator by the name of Leelasaurus rex is actually a devoted nurturer, and that your friend, Fryceratops is in love with her, but she despises him and wishes him to spend eternity in dinosaur hell?"

"Yes, that's pretty much the gist of what I just said." Bendactyl responded. "So, what do you think I should do?" Preacherdactylus pondered over the question for a moment, and then answered.

"That is a question that you must answer for yourself." He said. "Consider the outcomes of either choice: either you tell your friendof this discovery, that his true love is NOT a deranged monster and that she can be very gentle, or you don't."

Bendactyl considered this carefully.

"Alright," he thought aloud. "If I told Fryceratops about Leelasaurus rex, he could somehow manage to get on her good side, and admit his true feelings, and the two would live happily ever after. On the other hand, if I DIDN'T tell Fryceratops, he'd probably keep going the way he is, and eventually get eaten by his love life, and I'd have to go on without my best friend. Now THAT I wouldn't want."

"Correct. So, which do you choose?" Preacherdactylus asked.

"Which do you think, dumbass?" Bendactyl rudely answered.

"It's talk like that that'll get you sent to Dinodaur Hell!" Preacherdactylus replied.

"Bite my scaly dino ass!" Bendactyl yelled as he flew away.

* * *

The next morning, Fryceratops awoke with a huge gaping yawn. The others followed his example soon enough. The sun had hardly risen, but the herbivores went off to get breakfast anyway. Soon, Bendactyl arrived.

"Hey guys. How's it going?" He said. Fryceratops came over.

"Hey Bendactyl. Where were you last night? Some of us thought that you got eaten." He said

"I was just hanging around places. Anyway, there's smething really important that I need to tell you, Fryceratops. It's about Le-" Suddenly, there was a loud roar from the trees. The dinosaurs stood frozen in terror, and then 3 theropods burst out of the jungle. The herbivores were being stared down by a large, dark green carnosaur, a slightly larger silver-colored magalosaurid, and a tall raptor-like creature with very sharp claws. They weren't as large or fearsome as Leelasaurus rex, but they were still nobody you wanted to mess with.

"Oh no! It's the Dinosaur Mafia!" Amydon exclaimed.

"SHIT! They found me!" Bendactyl yelped.

"Well well well." The green carnosaur said. "Looks like we finally found that pesky little pterosaur, and he braught some friends as well."

"What're you and your goons doing here anyway, Donosaurus? You don't hunt for yourselves. You just get other dinosaurs to do it for you." Hermecephalus said.

"Your pal Bendactyl over there is a bit late on his payment this time around." The silver tyrannosaur, known as Joey Megalosaurus, said.

"Look, guys, I swear that I'll bring as much meat as you want next time. Here, have this fish!" Bendactyl nervously said. The Dinosaur Mafia did not seem pleased.

"You want me to give him the claws?!" The raptor dinosaur said with a tinge of craziness.

"Not yet Claws." Donosaurus said. "I'll let you off the hook this one last time, Bendactyl. But if you screw up like this again, it won't end well for yas." With that, the therapods stomped away into the jungle, leaving the herbivores alone.

"I TOLD you not to get involved with the Dinosaur Mafia, Bendactyl, but did you listen to me? No, you did not." Fryceratops said to his friend.

"Ah, shut up." Bendactyl responded as he flew up and ate a large bug. Hermecephalus then spoke.

"C'mon now everybody, we should probably get movin' in case Leelasaurus rex shows up."

"Indeed." Farnsesaurolophus added. "Yesterday's fiasco was far to much for me in my old age. We best get moving."

"Hold on guys! I have to tell Fryceratops something!" Bendactyl hesitantly said. "Fryceratops, last night I found out something about Leelasaurus rex." Fryceratops perked up at the mention of his true love.

"Really? What did you find out about her?" He asked enthusiastically. Bendactyl was about to spill the whole secret to Fryceratops, when suddenly, a huge theropod burst onto the scene. It was even bigger than Leelasaurus rex!

"I am Lrrrosaurus, ruler of the valley!" The beast roared. Fryceratops and friends roared in fear and dashed into the trees, but Lrrrosaurus gave chase. Unlike last time, the herbivores stayed together while running so they wouldn't get separated. The huge carnosaur was faster than the herbivores, and managed to catch up to them quickly. Lrrrosaurus targeted Fryceratops, and clamped his jaws on the herbivore's neck frill and drove him to the ground. But before Lrrrosaurus could kill Fryceratops, Hermecephalus slammed his clubbed tail into the predator's side and knocked him off Fryceratops. The herbivores then split up and ran in all different directions, but Fryceratops decided to show courage and fight. He took a defensive stance in front of the huge predator, who roared and charged. Fryceratops stood his ground, and once Lrrrosaurus tried to bite down on Fryceratops's neck, Fryceratops rammed his horned head into the carnivore's underbelly, punturing it with his sharp horns and drawing blood. Lrrrosaurus roared in pain and backed away, his stomach bleeding. Fryceratops thought he had won, but then Lrrrosaurus roared into the air, and more, slightly smaller Omicronosaurs lurched out of the trees, surrounding Fryceratops. The drooling and snarling predators began to close in on their prey, and Fryceratops thought he was done for. Then, Fryceratops charged and burst through the ring of predators and disappeared among the trees. Lrrrosaurus was about to give chase again, when he looked over and saw a small, black dinosaur scurrying around. The little creature looked at the Omicronosaurs, and Lrrrosaurus grinned evily.

"Get that one instead!" He shouted. Nibbler ran away in terror as the huge monsters chased after him. The beasts cornered him against a big tree, and Lrrrosaurus was about to kill him just for pleasure.

Suddenly, Nibbler screeched a loud cry for help, and for a moment, nothing happened. Lrrrosaurus was about to crush the little creature, when suddenly, Leelasaurus rex burst out of the trees and roared at the larger dinosaurs. They weren't intimidated, not until Leelasaurus rex charged and clamped her teeth onto Lrrrosaur's throat and pinned him to the ground. The 8 other Omicronosaurs attacked, but Leelasaurus snarled and charged them head on. She grabbed one's neck and broke it like a stick, and crushed another's spine with a stomp of her foot. She then swung her long tail into another one's face, dislocating its jaw, and knocked another into a boulder so hard that the Omicronisaur's skull was crushed. She then raked her toe claws down another one's stomach, fatally wounding it, and then knocked over another one and ripped into it with her teeth, tearing out its entrails. The last one tried to run away, but Leelasaurus rex leaped into the air and landed right on the fleeing theropod's back, crushing it with her sheer weight. The only Omicronosaur that remained alive was Lrrrosaurus, and he was laying in the dirt, coughing up blood. Leelasaurus rex slowly stomped over to him, and bent down to glare into his terrified eyes. The predator then died, as if the intensity of the glare itself had killed him. Leelasaurus stood over the dead body and roared into the sky in victory. Nibbler then crawled over and nudged Leelasaurus's foot. She looked down at the little dinosaur and smiled. She then nuzzled Nibbler lovingly.

"It's alright sweety. Mommy killed all the bad guys. You're safe." She quietly said to Nibbler. The two then ate large portions of the dead Omicronosaurs meaty bodies, and then Leelasaurus rex gentily picked up Nibbler in her mouth and carried him away into the forest.

In the bushes and ferns, Amydon gasped in shock and surprise; she had seen EVERYTHING.

* * *

**WOAH! Shocking! Hope U like, R&R. **


	5. Chapter 5: A Day In Life

**Buckle up for Dinorama, chapter 5!**

**This ch. if from L-rex's view!1**

* * *

A few days later...

The sunrays were shining through the forest leaves. Several animals, dinosaurs and otherwise, could be seen browsing. Suddenly, the ground underfoot began to shake with footsteps. The animals knew what was coming; the most feared beast in the entire valley, and even more so after word spread that Lrrrosaurus had been killed. Animals every which way stampeded in terror. With an earth-shaking roar, Leelasaurus rex burst out of the trees. She sniffed the air, but could not smell any nearby prey. As she gazed out into the sky, a small creature scuttled out of the bushes by her feet. She looked down at the little black dinosaur and smiled. This was Nibbler, an orphan little dinosaur that Leelasaurus rex had adopted and taken care of instead of eating. Leelasaurus then heard low roars in the distance and stomped onward to check it out. Nibbler followed closely behind his adopted mother.

Leelasaurus rex stepped out of the trees and saw a large herd of Lambeosaurus passing through the grassland. "Prey." She thought. Nibbler jumped out of some ferns and got excited when he saw food. He started to hop up and down, asking to be fed. Leelasaurus smiled and laughed a bit to herself when she saw what Nibbler was doing.

"Now now, Nibbler." She said cutely to the critter. "No food for you just yet. Mommy has to go slaughter it first." Nibbler obediantly sat himself down among some bushes so he would not be seen. Leelasaurus smiled down at him and disappeared back into the trees.

Careful to be as silent as possible, Leelasaurus rex quietly moved her huge body through the edge of the woods, stalking her prey in silence. It was surprising that such a very large creature could stalk such wary prey unnoticed, but that is still one of the mysteries of nature that we have not yet figured out. As she slunk through the foliage, Leelasaurus made sure to stay just ahead of the herd. She used her monocular vision to single out a weak individual from the rest of the herd. She zeroed in on one individual that was limping. She crept closer. The injured Lambeosaur had a gaping wound on its thigh, and it seemed to have become infected. Leelasaurus rex felt pity for the slowly dying animal, and decided to put it out of its misery... in a very violent way. She snuck further towards the front of the herd so that the injured one would not be able to escape when she attacked. After a few more moments of waiting, she roared and exploded from the bushes and charged at the herd. The crested herbivores frantically honked and grunted in terror as Leelasaurus rex made a grab for the injured one's neck, but just missed. "Damn depth perception." She thought. The herd was now in total chaos. Lambeosaurs were running everywhere, desperate to get away with their lives. In the confusion, Leelasaurus rex lost sight of her target.

Frustrated, she let out a thunderous roar that scared the herbivores even more and caused them to all run in every direction that wasn't hers. As the honking frenzy dispersed, Leelasaurus caught sight of a fat, meaty one that was slower than the others. Seizing her chance, she dashed afterher prey and sunk her teeth into its hide. The hadrosaur squealed in pain as its spine was broken and its muscles torn. The herbivore fell to the ground with a thud, and was finished off by Leelasaurus rex. After disembowling th corpse, Leelasaurus called into the forest, and little Nibbler came scampering out towards the meaty body. He quickly devoured large portions of meat and organs and belched satisfyingly. Leelasaurus smiled at how cute he was, and began feeding herself.

As she tore meat from bone and bone from meat, she thought to herself. She also saw the Lambeosaurus herd regrouping not far away, and watched as two adults checked on their young. A small frown seeped over her blood-spattered face. She was lonely. Sure, she had Nibbler, and he always provided more than enough company, but, in all her years, she had never once found a mate to settle down and lay eggs with. She wanted to be a mother, every fem-osaur did, but Leelasaurus rex had never been able to find the right male. All the males she had met so far had been scared off by her eye or the fact that she was the most dangerous living thing in the valley. More often than not it was both. There had been one male theropod once that hadn't been intimidated by her eye nor her ferocity, but he turned out to be a total sleazeball of a dinosaur. She hated thinking about him, so she stopped and looked off to the side. For a brief moment, she managed to glimpse two long horns and a bit of orange skin among the trees, and groaned in annoyance.

"Oh Lord. Him again." She said to herself. Without hesitating, she roared at the forest so loud that pterosaurs far overhead heard her. The dinosaur in the trees disappeared almost immediatly, but Leelasaurus rex believed that he was probably still there, spying on her again. She had no idea why that ignorant herbivore known to others as Fryceratops was always peeking at her while she hunted or ate, but she occasionally tried to ignore him instead of killing him. It seemed like less trouble. Thankfully, no other dinosaur knew about Nibbler, at least not anymore, after she had killed Lrrrosaurus. Nibbler was too small for any dinosaur to see among Leelasaurus rex's bulk, and he easily stayed hidden while he was crawling into a carcass to eat up the deepest parts. In fact, as she chewed up another hunk of flesh and muscle, she looked down at her body. She noticed that she was slightly pudgy for a dinosaur, and her stomach seemed a tiny bit bigger than last month, and also her meaty thighs seemed a bit thicker. _"Maybe that puny pterosaur was right."_ She thought. _"Maybe I am a bit fat."_ She never really cared before, though. She had always eaten like this, and got a lot of excorcise most of the time. She pushed the thought from her mind and continued eating.

* * *

Frycertops watched Leelasaurus rex eat from his hiding place in the trees. He enjoyed watching her eat sometimes, but he really liked to watch her hunt. She just looked so beutiful when she was chasing down frantic prey, and was remarkably adept at killing, whether she ripped out her prey's throat or broke its spine, she always did it with total bloodthirsty precision. Fryceratops slumped down the soft earth as he watched his love feed. He needed some way to express his true feelings for Leelasaurus rex, but what could he possibly do to accomplish such a thing? She was a carnivore, he was a herbivore. They were just too different. A frown seeped across Fryceratops's face as he continued to stare at the purple-skinned predator.

Soon, Leelasaurus rex finished eating and stomped away into the lush jungle, and Fryceratops seized his chance. He ran out into the open, stopping at the still meaty carcass. He quickly glanced around to make sure that no other dinosaurs or pterosaurs were around. Nope. It was just him and the carcass. He stared at the body, still oozing crimson-red blood. After another quick glance at the surroundings, Fryceratops quickly sunk his teeth into the body, ripped out a chunk of meat, and hastily ate it.

This may come as a shock to you, a herbivore feeding on meat, but Fryceratops had done this several times before. He chewed up more of the succulent flesh, his mouth watering at its taste. True, plants were his favorite thing to eat and his main diet, but whenever he saw dead meat with no other dinosaurs nearby, he ate it. He had always wondered what it was like being an omnivore, and know he knew. It was actually pretty good. He looked around again, for he knew that he was ever caught in the act of carnivorism, his life as a self-respecting dinosaur would be over in an instant. He also snacked on flesh so he might be able to impress Leelasaurus rex if the time ever came, which he hoped it would. He quickly finished eating, washed the blood off his mouth in a nearby pond, and ran off into the dense trees.

Not long later, Fryceratops was wandering through the woods, thinking about Leelasaurus rex. He then realized that he needed some romantic advice if he was ever going to get Leelasaurus's positive attention. He then decided to go to the best romance advisor he knew: Randysaurus..

* * *

Bendactyl was fluttering through the clear skies looking for Fryceratops, but the orange horned reptile was nowhere to be found. Bendactyl groaned and descended into the forest. He landed on a tree branch and preened his leathery wings with his long beak. Suddenly, a large, red theropod burst out of the bushes and roared like a madman. Bendactyl was startled and nearly fell off his branch, but then he realized that this dinosaur was an old friend.

"Hey, Robertosaurus! I havn't seen you in ages! Where ya' been?" Bendactyl said.

"Hey, Bendactyl." Robertosaurus said. "I've been out in the desert for a while, practicing my bitin'. Hey, you seen any tasty-lookin' herbivores around?"

"Nope. I'm just lookin' for Fryceratops." Bendactyl replied.

"Oh, you mean Horny orange? Yeah, I'd like to sink my fangs into him, and then thank him for his kindness." Robertosaurus said with an obvious tone of insanity in his voice.

"Yeah. Good luck with that.'' Bendactyl said as he took off.

"Why, thank you." Said Robertosaurus. "I'm ah gonna chomp you up!"

* * *

Not far away in a cycad grove, Fryceratops was currently talking to the pink-colored yellow-crested oviraptosaur known as Randysaurus.

"So, you see, Randysaurus," Fryceratops said. "I really want to impress the dinosaur that I love, but she always tries to kill me. And I was wondering if you had any advice for this sort of thing." Randysaurus, who at this moment was hardly paying attention, looked up from the clutch of eggs he was snacking on.

"What?" He asked. Fryceratops started over.

"The fem-osaur I love wants to kill me, and I want to know how I can convince her not to do that." He said.

"Oohh." Randysaur had listened this time. "Listen, man. If your girl dino wants to kill you, then the best thing you can do to stay alive is to observe from afar, and be a good runner."

"But I already do that!" Fryceratops inuired in frustration. "I want to know how to impress her so that she'll love me back."

"Oh. That's tricky." Randysaurus understood. "First of all, who is this mystery lover/killer?"

"Leelasaurus rex." Fryceratops stated. A look of total horror appeared on Randy's face.

"LEELASAURUS REX?!" He screamed. "You gotta run, man! You gotta run!" With that, the awkward dinosaur ran away screaming.

"Well, so much for that." Fryceratops groaned. At that moment, Bendactyl arived.

"Oh, thank god I found you, Fryceratops!" He said. "Where the hell have you been all day?"

"Well just now I was talking to Randysaurus-" Fryceratops was cut off when Bendactyl yelled,

"WHAT?! Have you been hanging out Randysaurus?! I told you to stay away from him!" Fryceratops just sighed.

"Don't you try to use that trick on me!" Bendactyl shouted again.

"C'mon. Let's just go to the lake." Fryceratops said dejectedly as he walked away with a ranting Bendactyl perched on his head.

* * *

At the lake, Leelasaurus rex was taking a drink. Nibbler was playing in the shallows nearby. Nibbler then saw something red in the water, which he promptly sunk his fangs into. Unfortunatly, the red object happened to be Zoid-ypterid's tail.

"Clamp your jaws on MY tail, will you, reptile!" Zoid-ypterid said angrily as he rose out of the water, with Nibbler still hanging from his tail. Zoid-ypterid made a blahh-ing sound and tried to snatch Nibbler in his claws, but could not reach his own tail since it was so long. Zoid-ypterid was getting angrier, and his arousing fin flared up. Suddenly, he was met with an enraged roar in his face from Leelasaurus rex. The foolish eurypterid squealed and dove back into the water once Nibbler let go of his tail.

"You petty little vertabrates can't push me around forever!" Zoid-ypterid yelled as he resurfaced. "One day, I will be the one roaring at you!"

"Shut up!" A generic off-screen voice yelled.

"The arthropods will rule the earth again some day!" Zoid-ypterid shouted before diving down the depths. Leelasaurus rex snorted and stomped away, with Nibbler following close behind her.

* * *

**End of chaptr. and by the way, 'Robertosaurus' is a pun on 'Roberto' and 'Albertasaurus' **


End file.
